Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste disposing apparatus. Diapers and menstrual paper or the like for cleaning the woman's body when waste matter has been passed from it are often thrown away in garbage boxes. Such waste matters when thrown away like ordinary rubbish are likely to cause unpleasant smells and sanitary troubles particularly in schools, hospitals, hotels, restaurants, department stores and other public buildings. Such situation requires improvement for sanitary reasons particularly from the recent tendency of increasing social concerns in AIDS.
Use of paper bags to put waste matters in has been proposed, but there are some problems in handling and sealing such paper bags by hand. Therefore, paper bags have not been popularly used for the purpose. Machines for automatically sealing such paper bags when designed, were found to be complicated and too large to be installed in toilet booths.
Assume that a waste disposing apparatus which is small enough to be installed in a toilet booth is designed and actually made, and that such disposers are installed in a plurality of toilet booths as for instance in a school. Collection of insanitary waste matters from all toilet booths, however, is very inconvenient.